Victimized
by mxmsupporter
Summary: One glance and an obsession was born. One touch and possession could come to life. Mello really wants to prove his suspicions, but isn't he the one getting tricked by the mysterious redhead..? Working together has never seemed so dangerous before... Rated M for smut, foul language and... The possibility of something kinky happening.
1. Prologue

He was there again. All adorable smiles, comfy hoodies and warm hands reaching out for an old woman, helping her through the street, carrying her way-too-heavy shopping bags. Red-dyed hair and those goggles nobody gave a second glance in a cyber-gothic century. Smiling eyes, full lips and white teeth.

He's seen these teeth sinking into his skin in his dreams.

When their eyes meet, nothing happens. The universe doesn't crumble down to rubble, no pedestrians stop to suddenly realize what's going on. The world doesn't stop and yet Mello feels like it _really does_, the moment when their eyes meet. Blue to green, he can't be sure but the poisonous glow _has_ to be green, right?

The stranger is dressed all in black today, unusually. Mello shivers at a thought that this fact is an announcement of something. The redhead raises his hand to wave after the woman. He got her through the street and now he can relax.

Well, not completely.

This guy never lets his guard down, anyway.

Somebody shoves their shoulder into Mello but he's mentally too far away from the street to find the fucker and punch their face inside their skull. His victim turns around, covering his sharp cheekbones in the shade of the hoodie and slowly coming into his direction. Fingers hooked on the loops of his tight jeans, hips swaying in a sensual, lazy manner.

He's seen his victim, too.

When he is slouched like that, Mello is approximately the stranger's height. He got to know it the other day, when he almost bumped into the other. His blood pressure was still high from the memory, not helping his... _animalistic feelings_.

Ten steps, nine steps...

The lazy eyes still haven't glanced at him.

Eight, seven...

Mello is glad he hasn't decided to wear gloves that day. He quickly wipes his hands on his jeans. That was unusual for him, too, to wear something other than animal skin on his tights.

Extraordinary cases needed extraordinary methods.

There he was, getting lost in his thoughts, and only three steps remained. He swallowed, trying not to think about other things that he could be using his throat for. In a short time, hopefully.

Two...

One...

He held his breath when the other one stopped next to him.

Time crashed down and his head started spinning. A slow move caught his attention and here it was, the warm hand still remembering a noble deed. Dangling on the height of his own, getting dangerously close to it.

Mello lidded his eyes when he felt _his_ skin on his own.

Moments later the redhead was gone. Mello stood in one place, heart racing and panting and all the symptoms.

He was so _possessed_.

If he looked up for a moment, he would notice the hungry greens eyes scrutinizing his ecstatic face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello everyone! This story is my first attempt to write something at least resembling a multichapter in English. It's not gonna be fluffy and lovey-dovey, that's for sure. Hopefully, it will earn the rating "M" but it's your thing to decide if it really deserves it, dear reader.

Many thanks to my wonderful beta, TheRedClouds from dA! You are awesome! :D

Oh, and the chapters are gonna be longer than the prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thanks to TheRedClouds from dA for beta-ing! You rock!

* * *

><p>These green orbs weren't good for his health, but Mello never was a man to hope to live long, anyway. Right now he was praying to whatever god would listen to him, because shit, as if he wasn't in an uncomfortable position... His ankles were decorated in pale red lines from the cable that was used to tie him to a chair. His hands twisted behind his back, he didn't even have the mobility to brush his hair away from his eyes. And the view was definitely worth it.<p>

The room he was _forced_ to be in (the single thought made him squirm uncertainly in his leather pants) wasn't lit brightly but the atmosphere created this way made all of his senses tense like strings on a well-tuned guitar.

_He_ was there too, obviously, and that was the most unnerving factor.

_His_ (as he already gave himself permission to call the stranger) redhead stood a few feet away, leaning on a countertop. His hair were messy and for once he was missing the characteristic goggles.

And he was dressed only in a pleated, leather skirt.

The single fact has made Mello almost screaming, but he learnt not to trash around when the cold metal of a gun was shoved into his forehead, followed by a teasing, green-eyed smirk. The blond licked his lips nervously when the other man sighed delicately and approached him, hips swaying and hands at his nape. To Mello's horror the stranger stopped right in front of him, crotch exactly at the other's eye level.

"Not so eager now? Well... We'll have to fix it, won't we..?"

All of his sanity crashed immediately after hearing the husky note in that voice, _that_ voice that clearly wanted to do something highly inappropriate with him. Mello tensed even further when a warm set of legs straddled him. Only one layer of leather covered the thing he wanted to see the most at that moment, and only one separated the fruit of the men's excitement.

"Hey" a shaky murmur resounded in his ear. Mello jerked when he felt the other's fingernails scraping lightly, almost innocently at his scalp.

"Do you wanna have fun, Mello..?" That was not the time to think of it but Mello couldn't help the question of _How does he even know my name..?_ He was brought to reality with a feeling of his hands being freed.

"Now, blondie..." the leather-covered man growled low in his throat but a quick tug on his wrists reminded him of his position. He hissed as a slap punctuated his cheek, resounding in the heavy atmosphere of the room.

"Hey..." the redhead traced a reddening mark he'd made with the tips of his fingers, his eyes scrutinizing the bruise with an almost curious expression.

"Shh..." he smiled right in Mello's furious face, and fuck it if Mello didn't want to kill him there and then. Eventually rip him from the inside, make him bleed, _anything_.

And the best part of it was that he was sure the other would enjoy the treatment.

His abuser loosened the cord a bit, straightening on the blond's lap. His knees dug in the other's flesh for balance but that was of no concern to Mello.

"If you do what I ask you to..." the redhead finally looked into the blue, painfully lustful eyes.

"... I _may_ reward you" another half smile sent his way and Mello was too far gone to care about his dignity. Well, almost. The other part of his brain still spat on him to get himself together and fight. The game was, however, much too addicting not to take the risk.

"What..." he licked his bruised lips again, the redhead nodding encouragingly.

"... What do you want me to do?" he rasped out. The other didn't answer, instead taking the other's hand into one of his. Mello's lids fell half-shut. He shuddered, trying to breathe through his clenched teeth when his skin met Matt's warm leg.

"I want you to touch me" said the other like it was such a natural statement. Here, when the blond was nearly apoplectic, his abuser still managed to keep his nonchalance.

Oh, he would so punish him for that later.

"Like... Like that?" the redhead shifted in his seat, throwing his head back and letting out a little moan as Mello's hand slid up his tight's muscles with a delicacy of a mother holding her child for the first time. Mello couldn't take his eyes off the other's Adam's apple.

"Yeah, like that..." the redhead breathed out. When Mello's fingers met the surprisingly cold hem of the skirt and slid underneath it, still going further and further, his abuser's eyes shot open and he threw his head forward. Their foreheads met.

"Your lips... They are so chapped..." he murmured in a voice of a surprised little child. His left hand shot up and gripped a handful of blond locks.

"Do you want me to change it?" he whispered, green eyes locked on the icy-blues, eager tongue licking at the corner of Mello's mouth.

His hand is going to leave bruises, Mello wondered briefly.

When the redhead attacked his lips, his vision collapsed.

* * *

><p>Mello sucked in a breath, clutching at his sticky and wet sheets.<p>

Yet another dream, yet another mind-blowing night. And all of it after a second of getting touched by the other's hand. There was surely something wrong with him.

The obsession was getting worse.

Mello cursed at his destroyed pants and ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

Up until the day before he didn't even know the other's name.

"Matt, you little piece of shit..." he thought, gripping a glass of water in his hand. It wasn't hard to find his victim. What was probably impossible was getting him out of his mind. And thinking about fucking him against the nearest wall wasn't really safe in a very homophobic Mafia hideout.

His victim, as it turned out, worked for him.

Well, not exactly. The redhead was hired by Rod Ross when the mob _accidentally_ put a bullet through the former IT guy's skull. Mello has always though that computer specialists were nerds in oversized sweaters and thick glasses on their noses. Not very open-minded for a Wammy's House offspring but nobody can get rid of stereotypes in their minds that easily.

Working in the shadows, providing information – _his_ redhead gained much control over the blond without the other even noticing. And when Mello had to rely on others, he was, needless to say, fucking pissed. After getting himself in a usable state he shook his jacket on and got out of the flat.

The decision was made to change things.

* * *

><p>The blond arrived at the hideout, making loads of noise on his tatty black Honda. It's not like L's successor would care about something as irrelevant as vehicles. When he needed one, he got one. No affection.<p>

Two bouncers, stupid like 7 year olds, lowered their eyes when he passed them. Good, his evil reputation kept the whole shithole in one piece. The Mafia would rip itself from the inside if it wasn't for his mind, that always provided Rod a culprit to punish.

He went inside, at last getting rid of his badass sunglasses. Today's goal was placed deep in the underground part of the building. A place every newbie had to meet, and some were even lucky enough to get out alive.

_Fight club_ was a vague term, Mello didn't like it. That place, it was far more complex that a simple slugfest space. It worked on your physics and psyche, making you an obedient underdog. If you were a fine member of the Mafia, you could use it as training grounds. There was no holding back, kill or get killed. Only physical strength was used, though, but no one would be that stupid to show compassion and let a human pulp left from the loser get away.

Mello stopped in the entry, leaning on the doorframe with a seemingly bored expression. He coughed lightly. Everybody stopped in their tracks. The room fell silent, not counting a few whimpers. The blond rose his eyes slowly, glancing around the room.

_That_ man was currently standing by the wall, not even looking at him.

It pissed Mello off but he had to keep his head cool. However, he let his eyes fall down the exposed torso of the redhead, ogling his ribs and a thin, flat stomach. Matt had his arms crossed, a cigarette dangling from his lips and hair kept in place by his goggles placed at the top of his head.

"Come with me, IT boy" Mello said simply, not bothering to catch the other's glance before he turned around and stormed out. Light, carefree footsteps followed him.

A few more meters, one turn and Mello stopped. His heartbeat rose with every second, until finally the redhead leant on the wall behind him.

Mello's nerves were making his stomach lurch in an uncomfortable way. All of his senses sharpened when a quiet chuckle was heard. The blond turned around slowly, getting hit by a green-eyed, questioning look. The two stood maybe one and a half meters from themselves and yet Mello felt like it was still too much. He wanted to bury his fingers in the red strands, up until the brownish roots showing under the dye, wanted to mend into one with this gorgeous creature standing in front of him and never let go.

He wanted to possess this man.

"Do you mind?" Matt's voice made Mello focused again. The redhead didn't wait for an answer and had already taken out a cigarette, a weak flame throwing shadows on his famine cheekbones. This kind of non-blatant masculinity fascinated the blond. He was always said that he looked like _a little angel_ but when he reached the age of 15, he tried to kill the thought by acting and looking tough. Matt, though, didn't seem to mind. He made it his virtue, his characteristic feature. He created his looks, not the other way round.

"You are a little tease, you know that?" Mello heard the words spill from his lips. The redhead glanced at him lazily.

"Look who's talking. And besides..." Matt exhaled with half-parted lips, the smoke curling above his head "... you don't really mind, do you" he finished without a trace of a punctuation mark in his voice. Mello went closer to his victim, slamming a hand on a wall near Matt's head.

"Smart-ass" he whispered low in his throat. Their eyes met. Mello twitched when he understood that the warm blow on his lips was the air leaving Matt ones. The redhead's green orbs travelled lower, scrutinizing his mouth, and getting back in three torturously long seconds. The blond gulped, feeling his hands getting sweaty. A little smirk formed on the IT guy's face.

"Then what it was that you wanted?" his carefree almost-chuckle woke the blond up. He cleared his throat and stepped behind.

"Yeah, well" he muttered "I want you to work for me." Matt rose his eyebrows.

"Aren't I working under you already?" Mello's temper flared up.

"Cut the crap already!" he spat out.

"I want you to work directly under me, only for my case and my priorities!" Matt rose his hands in surrender.

" 'kay, Boss, chill out..." Mello's eye twitched. His speaker took another drag of the cancer stick and focused his eyes on him. Licking his lips, for fuck's sake! One more minute and Mello wouldn't keep his hands to himself...

"So, what is it that you want me to do?" Mello straightened automatically, raising his chin a bit.

"The Kira case" A quiet _oh_ was the whole answer he got.

"What, too weak for you?" Mello mocked. Matt killed his cigarette on the wall behind him slowly.

"Naah, it's fine. It's just that..." he looked Mello straight in the eye, what a weird stare that was...

"... I may know more about this case than you think I do."


End file.
